


Pretty Woman

by Halfmoon1720



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfmoon1720/pseuds/Halfmoon1720
Summary: According to most, When it comes to Darcy Lewis, no one's heart is safe.Steve thinks everyone is just being creepy about it.





	Pretty Woman

Darcy Lewis hummed to herself, shuffling the files Tony gave her as she carried them off, letting the door to the conference room shut behind her.

“You see!” Clint said loudly, pointing at T'Challa and Doctor Strange. “What did I tell you!” 

The two men looked away from the doors, basically blinking away heart eyes. 

“She was lovely.”

“Exquisite.”

“I told you!” Clint said happily. Natasha nudged him, tearing her own eyes away from where Darcy had just been. 

“Relax Barton, you’re being creepy.” The black widow said. Agent Hill would have agreed, had she not been staring after Darcy herself. 

“The lady Darcy is very nice. Keep your manners around her.” Thor warned, the only person in the room not starting after her. 

“Don’t worry Thor, no one is going to make her feel uncomfortable.” Tony said distractedly, staring after her as well. He blinked and looked up at Pepper, snapping his fingers in her face. “Babe, thinking about cheating on me are you?”

“No. But Darcy is lovely.” Pepper said casually, taking a seat at his side.

“Am I the only one here not obsessed with Darcy Lewis?” Steve asked, feeling uncomfortable- like he always did when anyone brought up Darcy. They were all madly in love with her and she was completely unaware.

“Yes.” Bruce said, in a rare-most likely brief- outspoken manner.

“But that’s only because you’re gay for Bucky.” Loki tacked on at the last moment. “We don’t blame you.”

The table descended into silence as Steve choked, his face going red. Bucky reached over and patted him on the back, concern etched into his face.

“Wha- I AM NOT!” Steve shot up straight, looking at Bucky frantically. Steve was a horrible liar. “I’m not in love with you!” 

Sam scoffed, but said nothing. He was there to offer Steve moral support whenever necessary. Even if this whole 'suffer my love in eternal silence' thing between them was way passed getting old.

Bucky smiled softly at Steve. “Well that sucks...because I’m sorta in love with you Rogers.” 

Steve’s jaw dropped and he started to stutter incoherently. Everyone whipped around to look, surprise on their faces. Did Barnes just say that!? Today was a good day! Darcy was here, Everyone was in a good mood, Steve and Bucky would finally stop pining and...- and... and nothing was happening. 

Steve could only stare at Bucky.

"Is this a joke-"

“Oh just kiss already, damn.” Sam shoved them together. 

Bucky didn’t see why not. He grabbed Steve's shirt and pulled him closer, his chair rolling with him. The rest of the avengers clapped excitedly as their lips made contact. 

"Oh, hell yeah!"

“Thank god that was taking forever!”

“But I thought they were already a couple…?”

“Scott, I wish.” 

“Oh, fuck off.” Bucky said when he broke the kiss, leaving Steve dazed and smiling goofily. 

Just then the door to the conference room opened up and Darcy waved a young teenager in, holding the door open for him. All eyes fell on Darcy, her lovely smile catching the sun. 

“In here Peter.” Her honey like voice soothed.

Peter smiled nervously, tripping over himself a bit. “T-thanks. I always get lost…” 

“No problem. Well, I’m off to the lab, Jane will want to see these files. Good luck kiddo.” She said with a mischievous wink. With that she turned and left again, leaving everyone staring after. Peter was stunned and he kept backing up towards the table, eyes glued on the woman. He tripped and fell, throwing a hand out to catch himself but ended up breaking a hand-sized chunk out of the table instead. 

The room burst into laughter and several of them went to help him up. 

“Oh my god, who was that?” Peter asked once he was up right.

“That my friend was the stunningly gorgeous Darcy Lewis-” Clint started.

Steve let out a groan. Here they go again.


End file.
